The invention relates to a radio telephone system, and more particularly to, a telephone responding system in which a response message is selected dependent on a telephone number of a caller from plural stored response messages.
A conventional radio telephone system has been described in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 63-245047. In the conventional radio telephone system, a response message such as instruction, by which a caller is instructed to input a telephone number of the caller by using keys, is transmitted via a radio telephone line from, for instance, a car telephone set of a callee to a telephone set of the caller, when the callee who is, for instance, a car driver is outside a car, and, therefore, no one is inside the car. Thus, the caller operates key to input his telephone number to be transmitted to the car telephone set, so that the transmitted telephone number is stored in a RAM of the car telephone set. Then, the car telephone set read a telephone number of a pager (pocket bell) carried by the car driver from the RAM, and dials the pager""s telephone number to call the car driver carrying the pager, so that the pager is connected to the car telephone set by a radio telephone line.
Then, the telephone number of the caller is read from the RAM in the car telephone set to be transmitted to the pager. Thus, the car driver which is outside the car is informed that the caller has telephoned him during his absence from the car, and the telephone number of the caller is displayed on a display of the pager.
In the conventional radio telephone system, however there is a disadvantage in that a telephone set for an absent callee can not respond to a caller by a response message which is appropriate dependent on who the caller is. In other words, the same response message is allocated to different callers having different relations to the callee.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a radio telephone system in which a response message is selected from plural response messages dependent on who a caller is.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a radio telephone system in which plural response messages are stored in a telephone set for a callee who may be absent at the time of receiving a call.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a radio telephone system in which a telephone set for an absent callee responds to a caller in accordance with a response message which is most appropriate to the caller by selecting one from plural response messages stored therein.
According to the invention, a radio telephone system, comprises:
a radio telephone apparatus which comprises:
a radio telephone set circuit for transmitting a signal to a fixed radio apparatus and receiving a signal therefrom;
a response message memory for storing at least one response message;
a telephone number memory for storing at least one telephone number and at least one telephone group for the at least one telephone number; and
a control unit for controlling the radio telephone set circuit to operate in signal transmitting and receiving modes;
wherein the control unit compares a telephone number of a caller included in information received from the fixed radio apparatus with a telephone number stored in the telephone number memory in an automatic response mode, and, when the telephone number of the caller is coincident with the telephone number stored, the control unit read a corresponding response message to a telephone number group of the telephone number stored from the response message memory, and controls the radio telephone set circuit to transmit the corresponding response message via the fixed radio apparatus to the caller.